Formula 411
by darkvortex
Summary: This is an old fic I wrote back in 2000, its just a prologue and I'm thinking about continuing it. This time shampoo not only washes Akane's hair but Ranma's as well!


Authors notes:

Authors notes:

I'm sure this scenario has been tried and tested somewhere before, but looking back to when I first wrote it (2000) I still like it and thought well might as well post it. Apologies if its been done to death before, I've only recently started re-reading.

By the way if someone can recommend me some Ranma / Shampoo fics that would be great, I still remember shampoo ½ and something by Donny but beyond that I'm drawing a blank on this particular pairing as I do think they could make a wonderful couple if things were different.

Rating K+ (to be safe)

My e-mail is 

Note: this story begins just after Akane challenges Shampoo in the school canteen, with Ranma about to follow as they leap out the window.

Prologue

Formula 411

(still thinking of a title – sorry)

Note: this story begins just after Akane challenges Shampoo in the school canteen, with Ranma about to follow as they leap out the window.

Ranma rushed to where he saw Akane lying on the ground, the purple hair amazon was nowhere to be seen.

For a moment his heart almost stopped as he kneeled beside Akane fearing the worse.

It was at this moment that Shampoo implemented the next of her plan.

Ranma too concerned with Akane's safety didn't notice the presence behind him.

A little black piglet a few metres away only just waking up tried to warn his one time friend in case the amazon was about to finish the job.

It was over in a flash, Ranma spun around preparing to strike his assailant, ignoring the refreshing feeling his head felt suddenly.

"Airen??". The Chinese girl queried carefully.

"Oh….it's only you Shampoo, you know you shouldn't sneak up on me like that!". Ranma replied after a moment of confusion.

It was at this moment that Nabiki arrived with the rest the students from the canteen that had wanted to see a fight.

"Saotome what happened to my sister??". Nabiki queried as she pushed past the amazon.

"Huh…what are you talking about Nabiki, I can't see Kasumi here?".

Several of Akane friend's rushed to her side just as she was beginning to stir.

"That's not funny Saotome, now stop playing around before I get annoyed". Nabiki may not have been the nicest person around but when it came to her family they almost always came first, besides information always had it's worth.

"What are you talking about??". The pigtailed martial artist answered in a genuinely confused tone.

"How could you Ranma!".

"What did you do to her?".

Were among some of the shouts that he was bombarded with from Akane's friends.

"Huh who's this Akane??".

Nabiki analysed the situation, something was not right here, her instincts told her that Ranma was not lying, either unless he was suddenly an incredibly good actor.

"huh….oh what am I doing here?". Akane said as she slowly got to her feet.

Nabiki was the first the speak.

"Akane are you okay?".

"Why…..um yes I feel fine, in fact I feel quite refreshed". She replied slightly confused as to why there was a sizeable proportion of the student body surround them.

"Akane do you remember what happened?".

"I…yes of course, I was chasing after that stupid amazon for trying to kill my pet, than I woke up here". Guess she's better than I thought…..

"Do you remember anything about the fight?".

"Um…just that I attacked, she dodged and jumped behind me, um…what's this about Nabiki you've never shown mush interest in my fights".

By now the crowd was starting to disperse as they knew that they'd missed all the action.

Nearby Ranma was gently telling Shampoo why she should use the doors instead of going through walls, while the amazon nodded obediently while hugging him lovingly at the same time.

This did not go un-noticed by all those that remained, especially not Akane or Nabiki.

Nabiki noted that Ranma was not trying to push the amazon away as he normally did, instead he just stood there red faced.

"Just what do you think you are doing Saotome",

"Huh…?? What are you on about Nabiki?".

"What wrong mercenary girl, husband not allowed to spend time with wife?".

"In case you forgot your in Japan, so technically your not married! And besides your fiancee' standing right there". She said indicated to where Akane stood talking to her friends.

"Um…Nabiki who are you talking about, you know that the only person I'm engaged to is Shampoo".

Nabiki and several of Akane's friends froze at this statement.

"Anyway Shampoo must get back to working for good doctor bye bye!". With that she gave Ranma one more hug and left.

They all would have screamed at Ranma if someone had not spoken first.

"Oh Nabiki, is this a friend of yours?". Akane said pointing her thumb towards Ranma.

"Akane….don't you remember this is Ranma!!". One of Akane's friend's spoke up.

"Ramen??" She replied confused.

"No Akane, RANMA remember, he's your fiancee, even though you don't like to admit it!".

"Hah now I know that you guys are joking, there's no way I would get engaged to someone I don't know!".

"Enough playing around Akane….". Nabiki added.

"Say Nabiki who's this?". Ranma asked curiously.

To be continued

Sorry for this short prologue as I said this was written in 2000 but I just reread it and I think it might be worth continuing.


End file.
